Flags are conventionally hoisted by way of a halyard passing through a pulley located at an upper end of the flagpole. In other applications, such as, for example, for real estate signage flags omitting the halyard, the flag may comprise a seam defining a lateral breadthwise pocket through which a flagpole (such as a 45° orientated flagpole) is fed to support the flag.
However, problems with existing arrangements is that the flag becomes tangled especially in multidirectional buffeting winds. In this manner, the flag usually becomes wrapped around the pole rendering the flag obscured to passers-by.
The present invention seeks to provide flag assembly, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.